Cisne Negro
by gleekbk
Summary: Santana ha sido elegida como Reina Cisne y a pesar de ser un Cisne Blanco completamente perfecto, no es capaz de sacar su Cisne Negro. One Shot.


Supongo que todos os habréis dado cuenta de en qué película me he inspirado para escribir este one shot simplemente con leer el título, pero no quiero que os engañéis pensando que tiene algo que ver con la historia real, puesto que no es así. Aquellos que habéis visto la película comprenderéis qué cosas he sacado de ella, y que Santana sería el personaje de Nina mientras que Brittany sería Lily, y espero os guste esta pequeña versión que he hecho; y a aquellos que no la habéis visto os recomiendo que lo hagáis.

Podéis dejar vuestros comentarios, críticas constructivas, y sugerencias para nuevas historias.

Gracias de antemano.

**Cisne Negro**

Por primera vez en mi vida llego tarde y todo por culpa de esa estúpida e irresponsable.

"Siento haber llegado tarde." Le digo al Sr. Schue.

"Ya, ponte a calentar." Contesta sin mirarme a la cara.

Asiento y me dispongo a calentar, cuando veo que Brittany se acerca con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto molesta sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Vaya, alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo."

"Quizás sea por tu culpa. Llegué a casa borracha y colocada, discutí con mi madre y encima te vas por la mañana sin decir absolutamente nada." Le espeto muy enfadada.

"No he dormido contigo, San." Dice con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué? Claro que sí." Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó anoche, recuerdo que follamos, sí.

"Mmh no. A no ser que te llames Sam y tengas polla." Dice sonriendo.

"Pero si anoche nos ac-" Me quedo callada al ver su cara de confusión. No pueden haber sido imaginaciones mías.

Veo cómo abre los ojos y la boca en sorpresa, como entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. "No puede ser, ¿has tenido un sueño lésbico conmigo?" Ríe alto.

Giro los ojos molesta. "Cállate." Noto que mis mejillas empiezan a arder.

"Oh, por favor. No te avergüences, me siento muy alagada." Sonríe divertida. "¿Y cómo era? ¿Se me daba bien?"

"Ogh, ¡cállate!" Me giro y me alejo de ella. Me arde tanto la cara que creo que debo de estar echando humo.

* * *

><p>"¡Encended las luces, aún estoy ensayando!" Grito al quedarme a oscuras en la sala de baile.<p>

Vuelven a encenderse las luces y veo a Brittany apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

Se va acercando hacia mí poco a poco con sus andares de modelo y esa sonrisa despreocupada que quita el aliento.

"¿Vas a dejar de estar a la defensiva en algún momento?" Pregunta parándose frente a mí, demasiado cerca. La diferencia de altura hace que tenga que levantar la vista para mirarla.

Apenas puedo mantener el contacto con sus preciosos ojos azules, no quiero hacer ninguna tontería.

"Quiero que me dejes practicar tranquila o no conseguiré nunca sacar el cisne negro." Digo con una voz mucho más débil de lo que pretendía.

"Te saldría si dejaras de intentarlo, ¿sabes? El cisne negro tiene que salir de ti, no es algo que puedas practicar. No es cuestión de técnica."

"Sólo quiero ser perfecta." Susurro.

"No existe la perfección, Santana... Pero estoy segura de que tú eres lo que más se le parece." Dice sincera, como si acabara de decir algo tan lógico como que el cielo es azul.

Trago con dificultad, intentando deshacerme del nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

"A ti te sale genial, tú eres el cisne negro y no yo. Yo soy el blanco, el débil, el que acaba sólo y suicidándose." Suspiro mirando al suelo.

"Sí, pero da la casualidad de que tú has sido la elegida como reina cisne y no yo. Eso significa algo: que puedes hacerlo." Sonríe alentándome. "Y yo te voy a ayudar a que lo consigas."

Se aleja de mí, suelta la bolsa que llevaba al hombro en el suelo y se dispone a bailar.

Sus movimientos son seguros y hermosos, aunque no demasiado precisos. Es perfectamente imperfecta, no sé ni siquiera qué significa eso pero mientras baila no puedo dejar de pensar en lo preciosa que es. Me hipnotiza con cada uno de sus movimientos. Está claro, ella es el cisne negro.

Me encantaría poder bailar así, como ella lo hace. Sin preocupación, dejándome llevar por la música, sin miedo a fallar. Pero no puedo ser tan descuidada en mis movimientos, tengo la técnica y la precisión del ballet demasiado metidos en la cabeza. No puedo permitirme ser descuidada.

Termina de bailar y sonríe satisfecha mientras se quita los mechones rubios que caen por su cara.

Yo ni siquiera puedo articular palabra, no puedo apartar los ojos de ella.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?" Pregunta con la respiración algo agitada.

Asiento levemente.

"Bien, pues te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo."

Vuelve a colgarse la bolsa al hombro y me da la mía para que la imite. La miro algo confundida, pero lo hago. Brittany me coge de la mano y me saca de allí.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A mi casa." Contesta simplemente.

* * *

><p>Entramos en su apartamento, es pequeño pero acogedor. No tiene demasiados muebles, y apenas hay fotografías.<p>

Estoy dando vueltas por el salón mientras ella va a la cocina, que sólo está separada por una pequeña barra con dos taburetes.

Observo una foto de la mesita que está al lado del sofá en la que aparece una pequeña rubia con un tutú rosa y un gran trofeo en sus manos; cojo otra para verla de más cerca, en la que aparece esa misma niña tirándose de las orejas a la vez que saca la lengua (no me cabe ninguna duda de que es Brittany) en brazos de un hombre bastante apuesto de ojos claros y junto a éste una mujer rubia, ambos muy sonrientes.

"Toma." Oigo detrás de mí, lo que provoca que aparte la vista de la fotografía y me gire viendo a Brittany con una cerveza en cada mano.

"¿Son tus padres?" Pregunto enseñándole la foto.

Ella sólo asiente.

"Murieron cuando tenía diez años." Dice tendiéndome una de las cervezas, yo la cojo y dejo la foto donde estaba.

"Lo siento." Digo en voz baja, no me esperaba algo así. Siempre está tan feliz, parece que nunca le ha pasado nada malo en la vida y pensar que ha tenido que soportar la muerte de sus padres siendo tan pequeña… Se me encoge el corazón.

"No lo sientas, fue hace mucho." Sonríe, creo que algo triste. "Bueno, vamos a sentarnos."

Me coge de la mano por segunda vez (no es que las esté contando) y hace que me siente en el sofá sentándose ella junto a mí.

"¿Vives sola?" Pregunto curiosa. Asiente. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde los dieciséis. Cuando mis padres murieron estuve viviendo en casas de acogidas que más bien parecían cárceles." Ríe irónica. "Bailar era lo único que me hacía feliz." Suspira y se queda en silencio unos segundos, supongo que pensando en si está contándome demasiado. "Así que cuando cumplí los dieciséis decidí buscar un trabajo, de lo que fuera, para poder salir de ese infierno. Conseguí trabajar en un bar por las noches bailando, no me gustaba ese ambiente para nada pero al menos con el dinero que ganaba allí y lo que tuve de herencia de mis padres, tenía suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta. Creo que por eso no necesito técnica ni ser perfecta a la hora de bailar, me sale de dentro porque es lo que me hace verdaderamente feliz y porque bailar me ha salvado la vida, así que cuando lo hago simplemente pienso en mis padres y en lo orgullosos que estarían de mí si me vieran." Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Vaya, me ha dejado sin palabras. Lo ha pasado muy mal, es muy madura, mucho más de lo que pensaba y mucho más que yo.

¿Es que no tiene ningún fallo? ¡Uf!

"Es increíble." Digo mirándola mientras bebe su cerveza.

"¿El qué?"

"Tú. No puedes ser real, eres demasiado perfecta."

Se ríe, y su risa me parece el sonido más bonito que he escuchado nunca.

_¿Qué coño te pasa, Santana? Primero lo del sueño y ahora esto._

"No soy perfecta. Tú deberías saberlo, luchas día a día por serlo." Dice subiendo una de sus piernas al sofá para mirarme.

Niego con la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo que ella para acabar la una frente a la otra. "Eso es, yo intento ser algo que no soy mientras tú simplemente lo eres, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Es decir, tienes fallos claro, pero precisamente esos fallos son los que te hacen perfecta... No sé si me explico." Miro la cerveza que tengo entre las manos, algo avergonzada por todo lo que he dicho, pero es verdad.

"Vaya, creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca." Sonríe apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y mirándome con esos ojos que parecen aún más azules de lo que recordaba.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa tímida mientras me meto un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y veo que se ríe.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto confundida bebiéndome lo poco que me queda de cerveza.

"Nada." Dice negando aún con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. "Es sólo que pensaba traerte aquí y follarte como nunca te han follado en toda tu vida…" Toso al notar que el líquido no pasa por mi garganta y cuando me recupero vuelvo a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero te miro y sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor." Coge el botellín de cerveza vacío que tengo en la mano y se levanta. "Voy a por otras dos." Dice simplemente, alejándose.

Me quedo ahí, en shock, intentando procesar lo que acaba de decir. Probablemente se estaba burlando de mí, aunque me gustaría pensar que lo ha dicho de verdad.

Vuelve con otras dos cervezas y tras estas, otras dos.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta estamos riéndonos por cosas sin sentido y mucho más cerca de lo que deberíamos. Noto el olor a alcohol en su aliento y sus mejillas algo rojas.

"Bueno, hablemos de lo importante: tu sueño." Dice intentando ponerse seria.

Yo me tenso y aparto mi mirada de ella.

"Es una tontería… Todos soñamos cosas sin sentido a veces, ¿no?" Digo quitándole importancia.

"Claro, pero a veces los sueños se hacen realidad." Se acerca a mi oído. "Y yo quiero hacer todos tus sueños realidad." Susurra con una voz algo ronca.

Me aparto un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y sé que tengo las mejillas sonrojadas.

Está mirando fijamente mis labios y se relame los suyos lentamente, haciéndome respirar con dificultad.

"¿Qué te hacía en el sueño, Santana?" Pregunta sin apartar la vista de mis labios y se acerca más a ellos rozándolos, pero sin llegar a besarlos. "¿Te besaba?"

Asiento. Noto sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Me besa lentamente pero con decisión, y aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca cuando la abro soltando un leve gemido.

Su lengua se une con la mía, el sabor a Brittany y alcohol hace que me maree, pero me encanta esta sensación.

Poco a poco me va tumbando en el sofá sin separar sus labios de los míos en ningún momento, pero pronto necesitamos respirar, así que se aleja y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

Rápidamente se quita la camiseta y puedo ver sus perfectos pechos en un sujetador negro de encaje bastante sexy. Sonríe divertida, supongo que por la cara de idiota que tengo en estos momentos. Tira de mi camiseta, me siento y levanto los brazos al entender qué es lo que quiere hacer. Me quita la camiseta y el sujetador a continuación, dejando mis pechos expuestos frente a ella.

Me empuja con la mano para que me vuelva a echar en el sofá.

Empieza a mover sus caderas provocando fricción entre su sexo y el mío. Noto cómo el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta considerablemente y mi entrepierna empieza a palpitar.

Se mueve lentamente a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior, pongo mis manos en sus caderas acariciando sus costados y llevo las manos hasta su culo, apretando sus nalgas para que se mueva más deprisa.

Ella se inclina sobre mí para besar mi cuello, pasa su lengua por él y va bajando sus besos hasta uno de mis pechos. Al notar que se mete mi pezón en la boca, jadeo.

"Britt."

"¿Ajá?" Pasa su lengua por el otro pezón y creo que jamás he estado tan mojada como ahora mismo.

Trago saliva con dificultad.

"Fóllame. Fóllame de una vez." Suelto casi suplicando.

Brittany levanta la cabeza rápidamente y me mira con lujuria. Mi pecho sube y baja más deprisa de lo que debería.

Sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, introduce una mano bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

"¡Vaya!" Dice sorprendida. "Me encanta saber que te pongo tanto." Sonríe enarcando una ceja.

Sin hacerme esperar más, mete dos de sus dedos en mí. Suelto un gran gemido y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que ella aprovecha para lanzarse sobre mi cuello.

Me muerde, besa y lame, mientras que mueve sus dedos de una forma que hace que me retuerza de placer.

Le agarro del pelo con fuerza cuando vuelve a centrarse en mis pechos. "Mmmh… Dios." Digo entre jadeos. "Más rápido, Britt."

Brittany me obedece al instante, metiendo y sacando sus dedos de mi sexo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Estoy con los ojos cerrados, gritando cosas sin sentido, y sé que ella está mirándome fijamente.

"Vamos… Córrete para mí, Santana." Me susurra al oído, y con esa simple frase hace que culmine en el mejor de los orgasmos que jamás he experimentado.

Mete un par de veces más sus dedos en mí, para finalmente sacarlos completamente mojados.

Se los lleva a la boca y los saborea como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares. "Sabes muy bien." Dice sonriendo.

Tengo la mente nublada, sigo notando el orgasmo en mi cuerpo y solo puedo mirarla con deseo.

"Sí… pero esto no es lo que pasaba en mi sueño." La aparto de mí para poder ponerme de pie y me mira confundida.

Esta vez soy yo la que la coge de la mano, la llevo hasta el único dormitorio que hay en la casa, y la obligo a sentarse al filo de la cama.

Le quito los pantalones lo más rápido que puedo y la ropa interior a continuación.

Me arrodillo entre sus piernas y la miro por un momento. Veo que me sonríe sorprendida por mi impaciencia.

Le abro las piernas y paso mi nariz por su sexo, oliendo su embriagador aroma. Presiono su clítoris con mis labios y lo succiono. Oigo cómo Brittany gime y paso mi lengua a lo largo de todo su sexo, saboreándola.

Meto la lengua en ella todo lo que puedo.

"¡Joder!" Grita sujetándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

Muevo mi lengua con más fuerza y salgo de ella para meterle dos dedos.

Mientras masajeo su clítoris con mi lengua, muevo los dedos en círculos dentro de ella haciendo que grite.

Lleva una de sus manos a mi cabeza impidiéndome que salga de ahí. Subo la mirada para observarla. Tiene la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, el pecho le sube y baja una y otra vez.

Noto por la presión en mis dedos que está muy cerca del orgasmo y no puedo parar de mirarla, no quiero si quiera pestañear porque me niego a perderme cada uno de sus gestos mientras llega.

En ese momento baja la cabeza y abre los ojos para mirar directamente en los míos, y siento cómo mi corazón estalla en mil pedazos. Tiene las mejillas coloradas, mechones dorados por toda la cara, sus preciosos ojos más azules que nunca, y se está mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza pero eso no impide que suelte miles de gemidos.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy acostada en su cama, y ella debajo de mí. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos y escucho cómo van disminuyendo la velocidad los latidos de su corazón.

Decido mirarla y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que está luchando porque no se le cierren los ojos. "Buenas noches, Britt." Le susurro mientras me levanto de la cama para vestirme y volver a casa. Pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo noto la suave mano de Brittany en mi brazo, haciendo que me detenga.

Giro la cabeza para mirarla. "Quédate." Me suplica con una voz de niña pequeña que nada tiene que ver con la de hace unos momentos. Recorro mi mirada por su cuerpo desnudo y vuelvo a su cara, sus ojos ahora están cerrados, su ceño algo fruncido y su labio inferior está ligeramente hacia afuera. ¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable y tan sexy al mismo tiempo? Ugh.

Suspiro. Me acuesto de nuevo sobre ella y le doy un beso en los labios haciendo que deje de hacer pucheros. Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, sonriendo al oler su perfume y dejándome vencer por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Veo cómo las personas del público frente a mí, que no paran de aplaudir y vitorear, van desapareciendo lentamente a medida que el telón se cierra.<p>

Me levanto del suelo exhausta y todos se abalanzan sobre mí para felicitarme.

Miro a mi alrededor y noto cómo mi cuerpo se relaja al toparme con esos ojos azules que me están mirando sonrientes, orgullosos incluso.

Corro hacia ella, ignorando todos los halagos que estoy recibiendo, y la beso. La beso como nunca antes lo he hecho, demostrándole con él lo que con palabras no soy capaz de demostrar. Al principio se queda congelada, sorprendida por mi acción, pero pronto me corresponde y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Paro el beso para coger un poco de aire, y la miro a los ojos. "Gracias." Susurro tan bajito que estoy segura de que si no estuviéramos a unos centímetros de distancia no me habría escuchado.

Ella niega levemente mientras sonríe. "Has sido tú. Has sacado tu cisne negro."

**FIN**


End file.
